happytreefriendsfanonfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Mitchell
Español= Mitchell/Meatchell (Apodado Mitch por corto) es un personaje de Happy Tree Friends Fanon y el quinto (?) personaje de XMC-Grim-Reaperx. Aspecto Dividida de manera específica para cada personaje. Aspecto Mitchell Mitchell viste una gorra de piloto rojiza-café un poco desgastada con una placa metálica algo dañada en la frente con 5 estrellas, 1 que está faltando, gafas de piloto cafés también en deterioro, botas café-rojizo oscuro de suela metálica, jeans azules, una camiseta militar gris y una chaqueta de cuero negro que cubre su camiseta. Esta tiene, en la espalda, una etiqueta que lee Mitchell y, abajo de esta, un emblema de un águila negra con 6 flechas a los lados. Físicamente le destaca su piel marrón, su nariz de un tono más café, su altura notoria y sus dientes de roedor. Aspecto Meatchell En cuanto a ropa, la única diferencia notable es la marca sangrienta de mano en el pecho. Físicamente le destacan sus multiples colmillos, sus pupilas rojizas que dejan brillo con movimiento y una cicatriz linear que le recorre el ojo. 1.1 Descripción; Mitchell. Mitchell es un ex-piloto de la armada. Siendo una persona muy seria y relativamente calmada, Mitchell no suele involucrarse mucho en la plática y parece que algo lo atormenta, aunque según el no es así. Mitchell es una persona muy paciente y suele intentar ayudar discretamente a quien lo necesite; sin embargo, Mitchell también tiene un as bajo la manga: es capaz de tranquilizar a los demás con un truco suyo: Puede imitar a un otro yo totalmente distinto; cuando esto ocurre, sus pupilas se hacen redondas y rojizas, sus dientes se hacen afilados y su mirada se vuelve amenazadora, el punto de esto es calmar a alguien más mediante la intimidación. A pesar de su increíble control de esta faceta suya, hay cosas que pueden ser demasiado para el que le den un severo de psicosis. 1.2 Descripción; Meatchell Si se baja su paciencia lo suficiente, si se le amenaza o se lastiman a sus personas queridas, esta faceta de el es liberada: Meatchell. Meatchell es una amenaza para casi todos, las únicas excepciones siendo sus hijas y su esposa, que es una bestia frenética y sádica en busca de sangre...al menos así se le ve. Lo que en realidad pasa es que Mitchell, aun consciente, se harta tanto que siente que le debe dar una lección a quien le haya afectado, pero esta lección es muy violenta por lo que termina asesinando a quien quería darle una lección. Mitchell, consciente de esto, se horroriza y empieza a descender en la locura, algo que lo hace más inestable y sádico; entre más personas mate, menos se resistirá a no hacerlo y más grotescos y gráficos se hacen sus asesinatos. A pesar de su entrenamiento militar y sus habilidades, Meatchell no es más fuerte que un tree friend normal. Aun es capaz de tener sentimientos e inclusive hablar en oraciones cortadas y poco entendibles. A Meatchell le encantan los explosivos, algo muy notable en sus asesinatos. Historia de fondo. Mitchell nació en Atlanta, Georgia el 17 de Julio de 19-- a manos de un familia modesta pero en mal tiempo debido a la guerra. Sus padres fueron granjeros y Mitchell heredo de ellos su actitud calmada. Cuando Mitchell cumplió 3 años, la guerra se había puesto peor hasta el punto en la que hubo una invasión en la granja de sus padres. Su padre tomo posición defensiva y le ordenó a su esposa que escapara junto con Mitchell... Continuara... Frases Mitchell. :"Si estás buscando a Flippy, quedarás decepcionado" :― Mitchell diciendo la verdad. :"Chupate esa, Lazarus" :― Mitchell tras morir y revivir. :"¿Que acaso me ves cubierto de sangre?" :― Sarcasmo en cuanto su condición. :"Menos mal que no existen las Mitchell-sues..." :― Mitchell rezando al cielo que no llegue a quedar igual que Flippy. :"¡ESTAN ELECTRIFICADAS!¡EVITENLAS A TODO COSTO!" :― Mitchell a sus aliados en Super stars battle. :"E-entie...rren-nme.....junto a-a-a....e-.....ella......" :― Últimas palabras en Super stars battle. Frases Meatchell. *"*risa cruel*" ~Manera de detectar su cambio, ocasional, cordura muy alta. *"Debería mandarte al infierno, cabrón..." ~Forma "agradable" de referirse a sus victimas, cordura alta. *"Tic tac, tic tac..." ~Imitando una bomba a a reloj. *"¡Desgraciado!" "¡Cabrón!", "Hijo de puta!" ~Refiriéndose a otras personas/victimas, cordura media. *"¡TE IRAS CONMIGO!" ~Cordura baja. Amigos/Neutrales/Enemigos Aquí se especifican las relaciones de Mitchell con otros personajes. Amigos * Black berry: Su novia y la persona que más le importa. Mitchell le tiene demasiado cariño e intenta protegerla ante todo lo que la pueda dañar. Su importancia es tanta, mostrada por la actitud de Mitchell hasta el punto en el cual el comete suicidio por no tenerla. También se nota su enamoramiento en Meatchell, siendo la muerte de Black Berry capaz de invocarlo e incluso hacerlo vulnerable; esto es notorio en Super stars battle en la cual Shoey le grita que nunca la tendrá de vuelta y procede a apuñalarlo, haciendo que Meatchell sienta dolor. Le apoda Blacky o Morita de cariño. *Lillian.- Ella muestra preocupación por Mitchell, al igual que Souffle, y viceversa. Ademas la considera una cantante excelente. *Souffle.- Al igual que Lillian, ella muestra preocupación por el y viceversa. El también ama su comida y se dedica a ayudarle en cuanto pueda. Le apoda Souff de cariño. * Juniper: Su ex; rompieron debido al deber de Juniper, el cual causaba problemas con ambos. Fuera del drama, se llevaban bien debido a Mitchell defendiéndola ante varias cosas. Le apoda Juni de cariño * Cuddles: Le cae bien y le parece un buen amigo. Neutral * Flippy: A diferencia de lo que muchos creen, el no lo conoce como compañero de guerra, pero no se lleva mal con el. Le apoda Flips o Flipbone. * Shoey: Aunque en la mayor parte de los episodios se les nota como enemigos, la verdad es que Mitchell lo trata indiferente; no es sino hasta que lastima/mata a Black Berry cuando se cabrea. * Stardust: Aunque le tiene algo de odio por entrometerse con Black Berry, Mitchell intenta llevarse bien con ella; sin embargo, ella odia a los militares, lo que entristeze a Mitchell, ya que el no se unio por matar, sino por vengar a sus padres tras sus muertes ante el Tempest. Le apoda Star de cariño. Enemigos * Armada del Tempest, Daga, Caliber: Odia a todo miembro del Tempest debido a la guerra que causaron. Aun sin ser Meatchell, les da muertes infames y dolorosas. Galería Shoey y una cabecita.png|Fragmento de Super stars battle MitchellDigital.png|Me dio weva terminarlo Archivo:Mitchell.png|Diseño por Neiz :3 Archivo:B_y_M.png|Blacky y Mitch (Diseño por Coco <3) Concurso1.png Concurso2creepy.png Juasjausjausa.png Mdh1.png 044.jpg 046.jpg Blacky y Mitch Locust.png|Blacky (Izquierda) y Mitchell (Derecha) Locust Ep1.png Heridas/Muertes Sus muertes involucran decapitación o explosiones; curiosamente Mitchell tiene resistencia a las heridas. Su ratio de supervivencia es de 47%. Heridas Super stars battle.- Golpeado por huevos, cortado en la mano, lanzado contra la pared, apuñalado en el vientre, quemado, aplastado por un edificio entero, recibio una explosion directa, desmembrado y pierde un ojo. My Dearest Honey.- Picado por avispas Muertes Super stars battle.- Comete suicidio, decapitándose con un escombro. My Dearest Honey.- Muere tras estallar al ser picado a la muerte por avispas Apariciones Listadas en orden cronológico. Super stars battle - Muere My Dearest Honey - Muere Notas. *A diferencia de varios Flippy-sues, el no tiene placas de identificación, sus barras de los brazos son diferentes, no participó en W.A.R y no odia al ejercito tigre. *Curiosamente, no detesta al ejercito tigre, pero en cambio lo admira. * En la fanon inglesa, tiene enamoramiento en Juniper. **A pesar de esto, rompieron debido al deber de Juniper, el cual causaba varios problemas. **Más adelante, el se enamoro de Black Berry e incluso se le declaró. * Su nombre, Mitchell, esta basado en el nombre de un capitán en GRAW (Ghost Recon : Advanced Warfare. ** El nombre de su contraparte tiene el termino "Meat" (Carne) en lugar de "Mit-". En ingles, se pronuncia igual. * Un dibujo de su contraparte le figura a Meatchell sosteniendo un UZI y un MAC 10. En este mismo se ve la leyenda "Good Ol' Times!" (¡Los buenos viejos tiempos!) * Cuando se ponen explosivos en dibujos suyos, por lo general se hacen referencias a otros video juegos, peliculas, etc. (Por ejemplo, "El Grande" de Toy Story, "Bombas lapa" del Demoman (TF2), "Holy hand grenades" de Worms, etc.) * Su medidor de cordura esta basado en Eternal Darkness: Sanity Requiem. * En el cómic que esta haciendo el creador se pueden apreciar varias curiosidades: ** Se puede ver su pelo debajo de su gorra. ** Se pueden ver sus padres; su padre era pirata. ** Se puede apreciar su mejor amigo, Ronny. *Es el primer personaje cuya primera muerte fue por suicidio. *Black Berry es el unico personaje que lo ha visto sin su gorra. *Nunca ha mostrado sus orejas, aunque en el comic en desarollo por el creador lo hace. *Es algo ironico que le teme a las alturas, siendo su ocupacion un piloto militar. *Su creador tiene en mente la idea que sus gritos sean similares al que da el orco Prâk Jaws en uno de los videos de un usuario en su playlist de Shadow of Mordor. |-| English= Full name Mitchell/Meatchell Creator XMC-Grim-Reaperx Image thumb|Diseño por Neiz :3 Country American Fear(s) None Gender Male Likes Flight Meditating His friends Dislikes Blood Death Enemy armies Species Bear Color Light brown Size Slightly taller than average Age Young adult Relatives Cholera (Adoptive father) Black berry (Wife) Friends Army characters Eve J.O.N. Black berry Enemies Enemy army characters Shoey Lover(s) Black berry First Kill Shoey Kill Count 1 First Death Super stars battle Deaths 1 Debut Super stars battle Last appearance Super stars battle Number of appearances 1 Note: This custom template is a hybrid of this wikia's infobox and the english wikia'sinfobox. I take no credit myself as all I did was merge them together. Credit to whomever developed both of the infoboxes. Thank you. :"Another one bites the dust" :― Mitchell Mitchell (Nicknamed Mitch by close friends) is a character from HTF:AD created by XMC-Grim-Reaper. He consists on a military pilot who has PTSD and an affinity for kamikaze attacks. Appearance Mitchell Mitchell wears a white and grey army coat, a brownish pilot cap with a silver plaque which has 5 yellow stars and pilot glasses which are light blue, though they sometimes are orange; the sides of the army coat have an emblem of a black Eagle with three arrows crossed underneath the eagle's paws. Physically, Mitchell is a light brown bear who is recognized for his slightly taller height, his brownish nose, his buckteeth and his little tail. Meatchell Meatchell's only difference in clothing is a bloody handprint on the chest of his coat. Physically, Meatchell is recognizable for his grin which only has fangs, his eyes' pupils, which change to circles with a blueish iris, his hunchback posture and a scar which appears on his left eye. Character bio Mitchell is a retired pilot from the army who posseses PTSD, in a similar way to Flippy, which flips him to a more violent and hostile version of himself, easily leaving to short massacres of those unfortunate enough to be within his reach; his flipped-out version is refered to a Meatchell. Throughout the show, Mitchell is shown to have a caring, polite personality and a big heart towards others, except for those of enemy armies as would be the Tempest, the Dark Militia and the TYR. Unlike Flippy, Mitchell's flipouts are shorter, but more unforgiving; Meatchell has a sanity meter which depletes depending on how many people he massacres. The higher the number, the more graphic his kills become until the point where he goes fully kamikaze, blowing himself to bits along with those caught on the blast radius. Meatchell's favorite tools of destruction involve explosives. Weaponry Tactical bowie knife : A steel, custom camouflaged knife, which he was provided within the army, Mitchell wields this weapon with deadly accuracy and results. Aside from easily tearing limbs off, the knife is also known to be an excellent wire cutter which can lead to a more useful tool. Mitchell is infamously known for throwing his knife to the enemies with pin point accuracy, easily cleaving their knife on his enemies' throats. Advantages Sharp blade Rather small Comfortable grip Disadvantages The blade can break on hard surfaces Grenade or other explosives : Military grenades he was given, these green fragmentation grenades live up to their name of blowing everything up. With an easy to pull out pin and being very ligthweigth, Mitchell can throw the grenades very far with ease, causing a decent blast raduius and very heavy damage to structures or people alike. Mitchell is also known for using other explosive devices, such as fireworks, to quickly dispose of enemies. Advantages Destructive Lethal and lightweight Disadvantages None Mood Mitchell is shown to have a big heart and a caring personality which makes him a very kind person towards others; however, he still hates his enemies all the way to their guts which can result in very violent confrontations between both, leading to a bloodbath. Abilities & Powers Flippy-Sue : Due to his past on the military, he has better strenght, speed and agility compared to other characters. Unarmed : He is known to be able to disable enemies' weapons, leaving them unarmed in closer quarters combat, his special focus. Weaknesses & Weakpoints Way of the sword : Live by the sword, die by the sword. His kamikaze status ends his own life, along with those cught in the explosion radius. Relations This tab refers to Mitchell's relations with other characters. Friends Black berry : His wife, Black Berry means a lot to him. He protects her with his own life from anything that can possibly hurt her and he loves her a lot, her death being able to drive him to suicide or to trigger Meatchell. Meatchell is also shown to be impacted by Black berry; he normally avoids hurting her, warns her of himself and he even gets easily hurt if he witnesses her death. He nicknames her "Blacky" or "Morita" Souffle : He absolutely loves her food and they've also shown to have a great friendship. Lillian : He likes how she sings and they're known friends. Army characters : They were once his teammates so he shows inmense respect to them. Neutral Pyouh : He finds her to be a very nice and funny girl. Pyouh is afraid of him due to his uniform and past in the army, despite the fact that Mitchell never fought against the Tiger Army. Shoey : Even though they're mostly seen as enemies, he doesn't actually mind him; it's when Black Berry comes into business between both when he hates him to death. Stardust : She hates military characters, even though Mitchell actually tries to comfort her from the pain of losing her fathers among other problems. It saddens him that she hates him since he also joined the army to avenge his parents. Enemies Armada del Tempest, Ejercito DM, Corporación Tyr : He hates them to death and, even when not being Meatchell, gives them cruel and graphic deaths. Quotes/Gestures :"FRAG OUT!, GRENADE! GET DOWN!" :― Mitchell's reaction when throwing or receiving frag grenades. :"Burn in hell, you abomination!" :― Mitchell in Super stars battle Roles Mitchell appeared on the following episodes. HTF:AD Super stars battle - Death Murders Listed chronologically. HTF:AD Shoey (1 death) - Super stars battle Death by brutally opening his neck with his bare hands. Deaths & Injuries Mitchell's deaths involve machinery, explosions or decapitation. His survival rate is of 37%. Deaths Listed chronologically. HTF:AD Super stars battle - Commits suicide by decapitating himself with a piece of scrap. Injuries Listed chronologically. HTF:AD Super stars battle - Egged, stabbed, exploded, survived a building crashing down on him Employments Según visto en episodios. Retired pilot/BlackList pilot leader.- Most of his apparitions Trivia He's the most developed character of his creator. Surprisingly, he got positive views, despite being a Flippy-sue. He's one of the only bears (If not the first) to have a notable tail. Black Berry is the only character who has seen his hair underneath his pilot head gear. Even when the show doesn't allow actual speech, he is known to swear and cuss in gibberish, arranging sounds in a way they sound like curse words. He was originally going to be a polar bear, but a certain character, who also served in the military and was a polar bear, was created, reason why his fur is colored brown; the only thing that remains of his past self would be his uniform, intended for an artic background. Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes Masculinos Categoría:Personajes Mentalmente Inestables Categoría:Osos Categoría:Personajes con Ropa Categoría:XMC-Grim-Reaperx Categoría:Personajes que rara vez sobreviven Categoría:Personajes militares Categoría:Personajes que mueren en su debut Categoría:Mamiferos Categoría:Personajes con nacionalidad confirmada